This invention relates to a card connector having an ejecting mechanism for ejecting a card by moving a slider.
A connector of the type is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent (JP-B) No. 2800801 and comprises a guide portion for guiding a card, and an eject frame as a slider slidable along the guide portion. The eject frame has an engaging portion to be engaged with the card. By a sliding operation of the eject frame, the card is moved along the guide portion to be ejected from the connector.
Another connector of the type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (JP-U) No. H6-37914 and comprises a guide portion for guiding a card, and a tray portion as a slider slidable along the guide portion. The tray portion has an engaging portion to be engaged with the card. By a sliding operation of the tray portion, the card is moved along the guide portion to be ejected from the connector.
In each of the above-mentioned connectors, the card ejected from the connector overlaps the slider. In this state, the card is difficult to be clamped by fingers. Thus, a user suffers inconvenience when the card is removed from the connector.